


Things He Didn't Know

by hartwin



Category: Kingsman, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Secret Service
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartwin/pseuds/hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was several things that Eggsy didn’t have clue about when coming to Harry Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things He Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this on a whim.

There was several things that Eggsy didn't have clue about when coming to Harry Hart. He didn't know that Harry likes square sausages, never mind even knowing what the fuck they were, but apparently they are quite popular in Scotland, and apparently Harry likes them with his breakfast nearly every single morning. The second thing Eggsy didn't know about Harry, was that the older man doesn't like wearing socks to bed, he takes the pieces of clothing off just before he sticks his feet under the duvet. Harry had mentioned to him that when he was a youngin, some older boys convinced him that somehow the devil would visit him if he slept with his socks on,-well, as far as Eggsy knows, that's why he does it, but he’s never too sure with Harry. 

The third thing Eggsy didn't know was that, Harry is hung, like, he’s not just talking about hung, he’s talking about _massively hung_ , like, “ _Did ya fucking steal it from a fucking ‘orse, Harry?_ ” type hung. The moment Eggsy took in the sight of Harry, naked, from head to toe, the fair haired boy wanted to back out of whatever it was they were doing because “ _that ain't going in my fuckin’ ass!_ ” 

Harry only managed a cocky smile, eyebrow raises, staring at the younger lad. “Harry, do you actually thing that I can take that?” Eggsy asks seriously, hand running through his hair as he just stares. The older man just scoffs, walking closer to the younger boy on the bed, “Eggsy, You saved the world, You jumped out of a plane, not knowing if you had a parachute or not, but you’re scared of this?” Harry says, a small smirk prying at his lips. 

Eggsy looks wide eyed up to Harry, his chest heaving up as he takes in a deep breath. “Yeah, but, _my ass wasn't gonna get torn in two, ‘Arry!_ ” The boy answers, giving a small shake of the head. 

___---___

There was several things Eggsy didn’t know about Harry, one was, that Harry really likes going down on the younger boy, like, they'd done things, but not anywhere close to blowjobs or handjobs. When they finally began to move on with their relationship, Eggsy thinks for a short amount of time if he's get over the feeling of Harry's mouth around his dick. When Harrys lips just brush against the head of Eggsy’s cock, the younger boy almost comes from just the sight itself. Harry leaves Eggsy panting, back arched, fingers trying to dig deeper into the sheets of the bed as he feels his cock sink deeper into the warmth of Harry’s mouth. 

The second thing Eggsy didn’t know was that Harry is really good with his fingers, like, really fucking good. Harry has the younger boy on all fours, pushing back against his hand, taking his fingers like a pro. Eggsy is full of moans, pants and “fuck, Harry-Please...Please”, his body tensing around the three fingers that are finally fucking him open, hard and fast. If this was anyone else, Eggsy would probably be playing it cool, acting like he’s not that bothered having his ass played with, but with Harry, it’s different, he can come undone in front of the older man without a care in the world. 

The third thing Eggsy didn't know was that Harry can hold back for as long as he likes, he has no clue if it’s due to really good willpower or if the man has trained himself up, edging himself every time he’s about to blow his load. Eggsy can feel his body pulsating around the older mans cock, his back arched, body trembling with the need for Harry to push deeper, to pound his sweet ass into next week. “God...Harry...Please..” Eggsy practically begs, twisting his head to look at Harry who’s got his hand planted firmly on the boys hips, body shun with sweat, fingers still sticky with the lube they used. 

Harry pulls his dick fully out of Eggsy, takes a deep breath before speaking, “What is it? What is it you want?” he asks, running his tongue over the seal of his lips, watching as Eggsy whimpers, ducking his head. “Harry-Fuck...Please, fuck me.” he huffs out, giving his hips a small shake. Harry smirks before he’s pulling his hand from Eggsy’s hip, placing it around the base of his dick, angling it up against Eggsy’s tight little hole before pushing in hard, stretching the boy open even further than before.


End file.
